


אקסותרמיה

by FlyMeAway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Astrophysics, Gen, M/M, Melodrama, Science
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>או: אסופת אקסיומות על המדע המדויק של שריפת לבבות.</p>
            </blockquote>





	אקסותרמיה

**Author's Note:**

> המון תודה למרג`י, שהייתה הבטא הכי טובה שכותבת שנאבקת עם המוזה שלה יכולה לקוות לה. וגם כל כותבת, בכללי. המון תודה, אהובה שלי, את לא יודעת כמה שאת מדהימה.  
> וכמובן, ללי, שתמיד שם כדי להחזיק לי את היד.

  
הוא חושב על להבות במונחים מדעיים, דידקטיים – תגובות כימיות ואנרגיות של אור וחום המופקות ברמות שונות ובצבעים מגוונים על ידי מפגש מחושב בין שני חומרים. הוא חושב על לב אנושי בכל שלבי הצתתו, כיצד הבשר יהפוך מאדום לורוד לחום לשחור ולאפור. כיצד בסופו של דבר, יהיה אפר על שולחן העץ שלו, ועצם העובדה ששאריות אלו נהגו להיות לב אנושי, ששרלוק גנב מחדר המתים, פעם, תיוותר אחת מיני מיליוני פיסות המידע הלא רלוונטיות שלהן אין מקום בראשו.

מוריארטי וודאי יודע את כל זה. וודאי ערך את הניסוי בעצמו. רוב האנשים יניחו שאת הלב הפועם שהשתתף באותו ניסוי, הוא לא השיג מעובדת חדר מתים מבוישת שפיתחה חיבה רומנטית חסרת כל תועלת עבורו. הם ככל הנראה ידמיינו מעשה זדוני שותת דם או דבר מה טראגי בסגנון. שרלוק חכם יותר מרוב האנשים.

זה עלה בדעתו עוד בתחילת השיחה בבריכת השחייה – כמה שהם דומים, כמה שהם יבחנו את כל ההנחות שלהם לפני שיציגו אותם לראווה, כמה ששניהם יקדישו תשומת לב לפרטים; אמנים המעצבים פשעים וצדק, תעלומות ופתרון. כמה טוב הם מכירים זה את זה, חרף העובדה שזה עתה נפגשו רק בפעם השנייה.

זה לא מפחיד אותו, לא באמת. זה... מעניין. שרלוק יאלץ לשקול את הנושא, אולי עם מדבקת ניקוטין אחת, או שתיים. לנתח את הדרך בה עיניו של הפרופסור נפערו, הדרך בה קולו רעד או חליפתו נחה על גופו. הדרך בה הביט בג'ון, ואז בשרלוק, כמי שחולק סוד עם עצמו בלבד, שמור מפני שאר נוכחי החדר. להסיק שעל פי גינוניו, גדל מוריארטי ברחובותיה של לונדון, למשפחה מבוססת היטב, ועל פי הדרך בה בו מחבר את פשעיו – לא כדיו משוך על קלף, אלא יותר כנוסחא אנליטית – יכול שרלוק לדעת שלמד מתמטיקה או פיזיקה במשך שנים, שהצטיין במקצוע.

וכמובן, החולשה – המלודרמטיות המיותרת.

עכשיו הם שווים, הוא מניח, שניהם יודעים להיכן להפנות את הכוונת. אז זה מה שהוא עושה, בעצם, דורך ומכוון, עוצר להביט באויבו המושבע ובעוזרו הנאמן פעם אחת אחרונה, ניתוח אחד אחרון, מסקנה אחת אחרונה, לפני שהוא –

~

כשהוא חושב על אפגניסטן, הוא חושב על חום. על נשק חם ורוח חמה, זיעה ומדים עבים מדי, מסורבלים מדי. הוא חושב על להבות במונחים אנושיים – על מחנות המכילים מאות נפשות, מאות מכרים, נעלמים אל תוך מלכודת האש המסנוורת, אל מבעד לעננת ערפיח מחניקה. הוא חושב על מוות, על אלימות ועל דם, כשהוא נזכר במלחמה. הוא חושב על כמה שלפעמים אנשים הם זן מטומטם.

מי הבריכה קפואים – ניתכים כנגד גופו וגופו של שרלוק, סוגרים סביבו, מעתיקים את נשימתו, מחליפים את המציאות העולה בלהבות לוואקום כחול, איטי, ולפתע – לפתע הכל חי בצורה בלתי-נסבלת. וזה כמו במלחמה – רחובותיה של לונדון הן שדה הקרב, אמר לו מייקרופט הולמס בידענות, ואתה מתגעגע לזה – כשהעולם מתפוצץ סביבם, כשאיבריו של ג'ון (ידיים מסתבכות במעילו של שרלוק, רגליים מאיצות מזנקות מן הקרקע) פועלים על פי אינסטינקטים בסיסיים בלבד, אדרנלין. נאמנות.

שרלוק מבצע מהלך התאבדותי מטופש. ג'ון מציל את חייו.

זה מתחיל להיות צפוי.

אז הוא פוקח את עיניו ורואה את בלש הייעוץ היחיד בעולם; עיניים סגורות, עור חיוור, שיער שחור-שחור מתפזר בזרם, דם צף בשבילים מתפתלים כמה סנטימטרים מעל לעור המצח שלו. לא ייקח זמן רב לעמוד את מצבו, לחשוב על הטיפול היעיל ביותר, וזה חדש – ג'ון נאלץ לאבחן חולים במהירות תחת הפצצות ויריות בעבר, אך מעולם לא התנסה בדיאגנוזות וטיפול מתחת למים (בפעם הראשונה שנפגשו, שרלוק שאל אם הוא רופא טוב. ג'ון ענה, טוב מאוד. עכשיו, הוא תוהה אם הוא טוב מספיק). מצד שני, כשחושבים על זה לעומק – ובאמת, הוא כבר צריך לדעת שעליו להימנע מהטעות הזאת – ג'ון לא עשה הרבה דברים לפני שהוא פגש בשותפו הנוכחי לדירה.

המים העוטפים אותו הופכים ורודים ועכורים. מחטי קרח דקיקים צורבים היכן שעורו נקרע, לוחצים ומשככים את כאבם של הכוויות שהספיקו להיווצר באותן השניות בהן ג'ון שהה מעל לפני המים. הוא חושב המצב המזהיר שלו, על פצעים פתוחים וחבלות והאוויר המועט שנותר בריאותיו. כשעמד למות, אז, באפגניסטן, הוא חשב על אלוהים ("בבקשה, תן לי לחיות."), עכשיו, הוא חושב – שרלוק יהיה הדבר האחרון שאראה. הוא חושב – אבל ידעתי את זה כבר. 

שרלוק פוקח את עיניו גם הוא, כעת, והעולם עוצר מלכת. האגרוף של ג'ון עדיין סגור היטב סביב בד חולצתו, הרגליים של שרלוק, ארוכות באופן בלתי אפשרי, עדיין מלופפות בשלו. הוא שומע פעימות, לחץ מטורף וכבד כנגד אוזניו, בדרך שגורמת לו להיזכר בסטטוסקופים. ג'ון רוצה לשאול, "זה הלב שלי?" או לצעוק, "לעזאזל איתך, שרלוק הולמס, אם אנחנו יוצאים מזה בחיים, אני הולך להרוג אותך.", אבל שרלוק ממשיך להביט בו, מבט חוקר-מאבחן-מסיק השמור בעיקר לרמזים, לתעלומות. שרלוק עוצם את עיניו, והנצח חולף על פניהם, נעלם אל תוך עיני הקרח של הבלש. מעל לפני המים, העולם עובר מיליוני תהפוכות ופיצוצים. ג'ון ושרלוק יצופו חזרה לעולם זר וכאוטי, אפוקליפסה, ריק. 

הוא חושב, זה לא שונה מכל שלושת החודשים האחרונים.

ישנה יד סביב לעורפו, אוחזת בצווארון מעילו, וצל של חיוך משחק בזווית שפתיו של שרלוק. המים מטלטלים סביבם, כנראה הדף של פיצוץ נוסף, וג'ון נמשך מעלה אל האור – אנחנו עומדים למות, שרלוק, אתה אידיוט, אתה סוחף אותנו אל המוות, העולם עדיין מתפרק לרסיסים שם בחוץ –

גמיעת האוויר הראשונה היא כמו זריקת אדרנלין, מהדהדת בירכתי ראשו, והעולם צלול שוב, חד, מפוחם ומכוער. הם עדיין אוחזים זה בזה, רגליים נעות בקצב על מנת להשאיר אותם עם ראשם למעלה, משתעלים ויורקים מים בטעם אפר וכלור. מבחוץ, צורחות הסירנות, המולת הרחוב, בכי הנפגעים, ולרגע, ממש לשנייה, ג'ון לא רוצה או צריך את כל אלה. למעשה, ג'ון רוצה לצלול פנימה שוב: להקשיב רק לפעימות הלב שלו, לזרמי המים, לראות שוב את הגוון המיוחד ההוא שקיבלו עיניו של שרלוק מבעד לנוזל (הוא לא חושב שהוא ראה דבר תכול כל-כך אי פעם). הוא רוצה לקחת את שרלוק איתו. 

במקום, הוא בוחר להקשיב לנשימותיו שלו, לנשימות של שרלוק – מהירות אך מדודות, כאילו הוא טועם מהחיים, נוהג בזהירות יתרה, לפני שהוא מוכן לקבל אותם חזרה. עולה בדעתו שהם וודאי נראים מגוחכים להחריד, צפים בבריכת שחייה מפוארת עם הבגדים הספוגים עדיין עליהם, הקאנטרי-קלאב שרוף והרוס סביבם. בקרוב, הוא חושב, רק ממש עוד כמה דקות, לסטראד יתפוס אותו וישאל אותו מי אחראי, וד"ר ג'ון ווטסון, רופא מצטיין וחייל למופת, יאלץ להגות את המילים: "האויב המושבע של שרלוק הולמס". אז כן, הוא צוחק. הוא צוחק בדרך שמזכירה לו קצת את מוריארטי – משוחרר ופסיכוטי ומפחיד. 

שרלוק מחייך אליו, נדיר, כנה, כמעט – רגוע, כאילו שהוא מבין – לא, רגע, הוא שרלוק הולמס, כמובן שהוא מבין למה ג'ון לא יכול להפסיק לצחוק. 

ג'ים מוריארטי איים בשריפתו של שרלוק הולמס, בשריפת ליבו. ג'ון חש בדחף בלתי מוסבר להקיא באותה השנייה, או פשוט לתקוע לפסיכופט כדור בראש (שרלוק לקח איתו את האקדח של ג'ון הערב, אז לא לגמרי בלתי אפשרי). שרלוק אפילו לא מצמץ, אחיזתו נותרה יציבה סביב הנדן, וטען כי "כבר יידעו אותי שאין לי לב". 

וטוב, כל הנוכחים באירוע ידעו שזה לא בדיוק נכון. אז כן, זה שרלוק הולמס. זה שרלוק – בתי החולים מלאים באנשים שעומדים למות, דוקטור, למה שלא תלך לבכות למרגלות מיטותיהם – הולמס. הפריק שמפריע לדונבן ואנדרסון ומתייחס למולי כמו לאחת מהגופות בהן היא מתעסקת. זה הבלש שלא רואה בעיניים כשיש מקרה חדש, תעלומה חדשה לפתור, מתייחס לקורבנות של פשעים כאל רמזים, דברים שחשיבותם לא עולה על מזוודה ורודה או ציורי גרפיטי. 

ובכל זאת, אנשים לא מכירים את שרלוק כמו שג'ון מכיר. או יותר נכון, שרלוק לא מניח לאנשים להכיר אותו כפי שהוא מניח לג'ון. ג'ון זוכה לראות את הדרך בה עיניו ניצתות כשהוא מוצא משהו שיעסיק את המוח המאסיבי שלו, או את החיוך העקום והאמיתי שמשחק על שפתיו כשג'ון מצליח להגיע למסקנה נכונה. וישנו... ישנו את המבט ההוא, שהעניק לו שרלוק כשסילק מעליו את מטען החבלה; הקלה וזעם ודבר מה נוסף, בלתי מזוהה, אנושי להחריד. 

זה מכעיס אותו, לחשוב שיש אדם נוסף שראה את כל זה, שהבחין בקיומו של ליבו של שרלוק הולמס. ג'ון לא אוהב להרגיש מיוחד באופן... ובכן, מיוחד, אבל זה שרלוק, למען השם, ושרלוק הוא האיש המטורף ששכר איתו את הדירה ברחוב בייקר, שלימים הפכה לבית שלו, למקום אליו הוא רוצה לחזור, למקום בו הוא מרגיש בטוח. הוא האחד שסחף אותו לתוך שדה הקרב, בפעם השנייה בחייו, ולימד אותו שהמלחמה שלך הופכת למשמעותית הרבה יותר ברגע שיש לך משהו קונקרטי (וחי ונושם וגבוה באופן מגוחך) להרוג עבורו. 

אז הוא מתחיל לחשוב שגם הוא מעוניין בשריפת לבבות. 

~ 

את רוב בני האדם, כל האלה שהוא פגש, לפחות, הצליח מוריארטי לפתור – להמיר התנהגות ואופי ועוד משתנים רלוונטיים לשפה מתמטית של חישובים ולחזות את הצעדים הבאים שלהם (ג'ים היקר, בבקשה תתקן את זה עבורי, תגיד לי מה לעשות – ). זה מה שהפך אותו לפושע מייעץ כל-כך מוצלח, אחרי הכל. שרלוק לא שונה מכל השאר, כשזה מגיע ללוגיקה הזאת; הוא יכול לכנות את עצמו סוציופת חסר לב ורגש כמה שהוא רוצה, אבל מוריארטי נוטה להתייחס לכל ממצאיו בשטח לפני שהוא מסיק מסקנות. 

הבעיה, פרדוקס, אם תרצו, עם שרלוק הולמס – וכן, הוא מודע לכך שישנה אחת. לכל הרוחות אם זה לא מה שמשך אותו לשחק תופסת עם בלש הייעוץ מלכתחילה – היא שהוא חכם מספיק על מנת לפענח את מוריארטי בעצמו. או אפילו: לפענח את מה שמוריארטי מסיק לגביו בכל רגע נתון. אחרי הכל, לא בכל יום אתה פוגש באדם בעל אותה חשיבה דידקטית כשלך, אדם שיכול להערים עליך, רק כי הוא יודע כיצד המוח שלך פועל.

זה נפלא.

זה כמו לגלות מחדש את חיי הפשע – מלהיבים, מסוכנים, מעניינים ופרדוקסלים בדיוק כמו הפיזיקה המודרנית. מוריארטי תמיד אהב את האינסופיות והגדולה של הקוסמוס, את העובדה שפיזיקה עוסקת דברים בסדרי גודל בלתי ניתנים לתפיסה. הכל מחושב בזמן אינסופי, במימדים אינסופיים; החל מהגלקסיות הגדולות ביותר, רוחבו של היקום הנמדד במספרים, וכלה בקווארקים שגם הם, מסתבר, ניתנים לפירוק. לחקור ולנבור עמוק עמוק, ולמצוא ריק. תשעים ותשע נקודה תשע תשע תשע תשע של ריק. לקח לו זמן להבין, שעם אנשים, ככל שאתה חופר עמוק יותר, אתה מוצא אופל. אתה מוצא חשיכה וחשיבה מעוותת, מחרידה, בכל אחד ואחד מהם, גם האלה שנדמים להיות הצדיקים ביותר. אתה רואה את התוצאות המידיות של מעשייך, של חישוביך, מתחת לאפיך. לא בתיאוריה, לא בטלסקופים ובאותיות ומספרים על הלוח, אלא ממש כנגד עיניך. הדברים הטובים והגאוניים באמת קורים סביבך, לא בתיאוריה או בפורמולות. 

הרבה מהקולגות שלו, טענו שהיקום נאבק בהם, מתעקש ליצור בעיות חדשות ולעולם לא להתגלות בפניהם לחלוטין. מוריארטי טוען, שעד שלא הפכת לפושע מייעץ ונתקלת בשרלוק הולמס, אתה לא יכול לדעת מה טיבו של מאבק מחשבתי אמיתי.

וכל פרדוקס, אחרי הכל, מוביל לשורה ארוכה של תגליות שישנו את העולם. 

הוא עצמו יצא שלם מכל הסיפור – החבורות לא מפריעות לו, אבל הוא מזכיר לעצמו לחייב את שרלוק גם על חליפת הווסטווד ההרוסה בפעם הבאה שיפגשו. זה לא יהיה עוד הרבה זמן, הוא יודע. הבלש המבריק הפך זה עתה לכלי המשחק האהוב עליו – נתון אחד שלא ציפה שיופיע, אך התאים בדיוק למשוואה. הוא לא יכול לחכות לראות מה יהיה המהלך הבא שלו (הרי כמובן שהוא ימשיך להתעסק בעניינים שלא שלו. הם דומים, בקטע הזה, וג'ים באמת התכוון להחמיא לו כשטען שהוא מפריע), או לראות עד כמה יהיה אפשר לתמרן אותו בעזרת החידות שיציב בפניו, כיצד יגיב כאשר יתחיל לממש את איומיו. כמו לשחק בבובות. 

רכבי משטרה, כבאיות אש ואמבולנסים מקיפים את המבנה, אנשי מקצוע ואזרחים שנקלעו למקום במקרה מתרוצצים או צועקים או סתם דוחפים את האף המטופש שלהם, בוהים בבניין בתדהמה. מוריארטי צופה בשרלוק הולמס וד"ר ג'ון ווטסון מובלים אל מחוץ לבניין, מלווים במפקח לסטראד וכמה פרמדיקים, העוטים עליהם כאילו היו להקת ציפורים דורסות, מוודאים שהם בסדר. הם בסדר, כמובן שהם בסדר. לג'ון יש כוויה דיי רחבה על הזרוע השמאלית שלו, אבל הוא כבר עבר דברים גרועים יותר. המצח של שרלוק, חבוש כעת, כנראה נפתח כשזה פגע בקרקעית. הידיים של ג'ון לא רועדות. העיניים של שרלוק לא עוזבות את הדוקטור.

לפעמים זה פשוט קל מדי.

הוא חושב על להבות במונחים יחסיים, כמו הפיזיקאי הדגול שהוא – על בערה גרעינית, לוהטת בטמפרטורות מטורפות, בליבתם של מאות אלפי מיליארדי כוכבים, מאות אלפי מיליארדי שנות אור מלונדון. על שרלוק הולמס וג'ון ווטסון, ועל פשטות, על קרבה. על מהלך אחד ותוצאות הרות אסון, השלכות עוצמתיות. הוא חושב על כל הדרכים הנסתרות, היעילות והמבריקות ביותר לבצע פשע; לשרוף אדם לחלוטין בלי להדליק אפילו מצית. 

הוא חושב, המשחק מתחיל.

**Author's Note:**

> אקסותרמיה - תהליך המשחרר יותר אנרגיה מן האנרגיה המושקעת בהפעלתו. בעירה היא תהליך אקסותרמי.


End file.
